Camisado
by x.glitternguns
Summary: Four of my best friends stuck by me more than anyone in my family ever had. If you don’t think that’s unique, then screw you.
1. Prologue

Have you ever had that one group of friends, the friends you leaned on, depended on, and hung out with too much? Have you ever had those kinds of friends who would do any for you even if it meant getting their asses beaten by the Cobras? Well, even if you haven't, I have. Four of my best friends stuck by me more than anyone in my family ever had. If you don't think that's unique, then screw you.

I'd known most of them since I was 12, going into the 7th grade. I moved in next to Teddy DuChamp, my best friend to this day. When I first met him, he had been outside, digging for something I didn't know what and I had never found out. He'd just told me to use my imagination, to just imagine. Unlike him, I had never been creative, so I couldn't come up with anything. He just threw his head back and laugh his trademark laugh.

I met Vern Tessio the day right after I'd met Teddy, since the sincere boy had come over to Teddy's house to talk about something "girls didn't need to know," as Vern had put it. They ended up discussing the important, secret discussion right in front of me. "Who would win in a fight," Vern had asked Teddy, "Mighty Mouse or Superman?" I soon found out they'd been doing that ever they'd gone out to find a boy's body that I'd never heard of, Ray Browner or something along those lines. Of course I didn't learn about that subject until later on in my friendship with the boys.

On the first day of school, I walked through the doors with Teddy and Vern as they discussed another topic that was pointless. I laughed occasionally at some of the comments the boys made. I don't even remember how long it was before a wide-eyed boy walked up to us, grinning from ear to ear. Teddy and Vern approached him, yelling out various nicknames. I couldn't stop looking at the boy who was later introduced to me as Gordie Lachance. For some odd reason he fascinated me, and I had been attracted to him ever since that day.

The next week, after I'd finally gotten used to school and the three boys who I was always with it seemed, Chris Chambers walked up to us one day while we were eating lunch. He didn't notice me at first, chatting it up with Gordie. Soon, he turned and looked directly at me, raising an interested eyebrow. I looked back at him, raising my eyebrow in the same manner. Teddy introduced me as Dodger, and Vern said that I preferred to be called Dodge. He complimented my name before going back to Gordie, giving him his full attention. I wasn't close with Chris then and I'm still not now, but he was apart of the group and that could never change.

Life started for me there, in that small town of Castle Rock. Nicknames flew left and right, boyfriends came and went, we named called constantly, but no matter what, those boys stayed by me, never letting anything get too serious for me to take offensively. I never really grew close to many girls, two or three were friends with me for probably a few months before realizing I was too much like a boy. I'll admit, I'm a girl, but sometimes-most of the time-I feel like a boy.

When I wore skirts, day dresses, or tight shirt (which all three were fairly rare) the boys would look at me different, and not in the good way. Teddy would ask me, "What the hell are you doing?" and Gordie would tell me that I should go home and change so we could play baseball. Vern usually said something nice just to make me feel good, and Chris— well, Chris hardly said much to me. Enough to say I was known to the boys as nothing more than a "tom-boy."

I guess I've gotten used to the fact that I'll always be known as just one thing in the four boys' eyes, and I'm not too worried about it anymore. I used to panic, thinking that I'd become a boy over night or something, but now I'm liking how things are going. With friends like Teddy, Vern, Gordie, and Chris, how can you not?

I guess I better stop here before I get too mushy.

**A/N:  
**Hey, I hope everyone liked this first chapter. I hope it's not too Mary-Sue-ish because I tried to make sure it wasn't.

**Revised On**:3/19/06


	2. Sun

The clock was starting to get on my nerves, seeing as how it wasn't moving, and the ticking was like a mosquito in your ear. Looking back at a few of the kids in my honors English class, I could see that a few had gotten bored themselves, resorting to playing with strings of hair, scribbling on paper, even humming theme songs to bad sitcom comedies. Sighing, I turned back to the front, watching as Mrs. Hunt decided to write our homework down on the board.

I looked at the back of Gordie's head, deciding that maybe the mat of gel would keep me interested for at least a half a second, but it didn't. I'd seen it so many times before it was boring me, like most thing at our high school nowadays. Nothing seemed to interest me anymore, especially not a guy's head which just so happens to have too much gel in it.

Last class of the day and it was going by slower than any other class of the day. Wiping a hand over my face, I looked over only to see as Chris bent over to help Bethany Ridge get her notebook back up from the floor. I rolled my eyes as Bethany smiled flirtatiously at him. Every girl in Herrington High School wanted Chris, and he pretended to be so oblivious to it. In reality, Chris was more than aware. He flirted back at the girls with twice as much intensity.

I heard Teddy's trademark laugh come from outside the classroom and I smiled to myself. The only time he laughed like that was when he was having the time of his life, or when he was planning something mischievous. Gordie, I knew, heard it, his shoulders perking up in acknowledgment. Looking at the door at the very back of the room, I saw Teddy jumping behind Vern as Vern and a guy I'd never seen before, waved for us to Come on.

I hit Gordie on his back and he got Chris' attention. In a matter of minutes, we were out the door and running down the hallways, screaming in a frenzy. At that moment, we could care less if the teachers could hear us or if we'd get in trouble or if we'd never find anything to do. This is why I loved to be with these guys. No matter what was happening or what we were doing we'd always have a good time.

"...but she didn't give a direct answer, so there still might be a chance, right?" Vern asked desperately as we sat on the curb, waiting for a bus to pull up. When no one said anything he started swinging his head around frantically between all of us. "Right? Right? _Rig_-?"

Chris, trying to calm the young boy, gave a small smile and said, "Right, Vern."

He seemed to calm down at that and I laughed as his dark blue eyes regained their usually welcoming, lighter color. I listened silently as Teddy, Gordie, and Vern got into their usual fight over who would win in a fight between Mighty Mouse and Superman. From what I'd heard when I first met them in 7th grade, they'd been doing that since the Summer before that year.

The argument started to get heated, so I chimed in with a, "Did you know in Florida, if you're single, divorced, or widowed woman, you can't parachute on Sunday afternoons? Weird isn't it?"

Chris sniggered as Teddy said, "What do you _do _in your spare time?"

I smiled brightly at him, "I decapitate rubber chickens. You should join me sometime."

I heard him mumble a soft 'Freak' under his breath. He'd always called me that because of my appearance mixed with my personality. I was slightly tall for my age, standing taller than Vern and the guy he'd dragged along, a guy I'd just acknowledged as Jonathan. I was mostly known for my eyes which were very light gray, and my name, Dodger O'Shea. Yes, yes, I am aware than it is so cliche for the girl to be perfect and unique in every story that you read these days, but I think my eyes and my name are the only thing that is unique about me.

I lived in The View from when I was born til I was 6. My parents split right after I turned 4, but my brother and myself were told to stay with my dad since he was a wealthy lawyer and my mom worked at only local bank. I was sent to live with my mom because my dad wasn't becoming very stable anymore, a little violent, but he'd never hit me. He just had an alcohol problem, so me and my brother were sent to live with my mom while my dad was sent to a Rehab center.

"You're workin' my nerves, kid," Chris said to Jonathon. I didn't know what they were talking about, but from the way Teddy was laughing, I knew it had to be funny. I smiled at my friends, sitting back on my elbows as the hat from the sun beamed down on me. I stared directly at the sun, ignoring the strange looks Teddy and Chris were giving me.

"Do you think there's life up there?" I asked absently. I saw from the corner of my eye as they glanced at each other. "I mean, don't you ever wonder if there's someone up there who doesn't even know what the hell is going on down here as we live life?" I looked over at them, colorful circles slightly blurring my vision.

Vern, Gordie, and Jonathan all turned to look at me, hearing this. They all gave me blank stares, probably thinking I was completely out of my mind. The bus pulled up and I sighed heavily, lifting myself all the way up. "Forget it," I mumbled, "just forget it, guys."

As we boarded the bus, the guys seemed to forget about my weird theory. I had expected them to, they always did, but I was kind of hoping they'd at least say _something _about it. After flashing the bus card I'd gotten from my mom, I walked to the back of the bus where the guys were already seated. "I think there's something living up there," a voice said close to my ear. I turned my head and looked at Chris.

"Ya do, huh?" I said sarcastically, not in the mood for someone to pick on me. Sitting down, I was surprised when Chris sat next to me. Usually he'd sit with Gordie and they'd talk about things that they never told us about.

"Yeah, I do." He smiled at me and I fidgeted in my seat slightly. "I sometimes sit and just wonder if there's someone in the world who doesn't know one thing about what's really going on. Sometimes I'll think if there's someone not even from Earth sitting on Mars or the Moon living in his won little made up world while we're down here, going through things that he's not even aware of. I think it's cool how someone else thinks like that."

I just stared at him, feeling slightly dumbfounded. Chris and I had never talked for this long or about something like this. I was aware of how he was now becoming uncomfortable, but I couldn't help but stare at him. We'd never sat next to each other, never really talked to each other, yet we _were_ doing those things at that time. Why were things so different on that day?

The rest of the ride to where ever we would end up, Chris and I would say occasional things to each other. I wondered if Chris had said all of those things to break the ice. I thought that only because he had only made the ice thicker.

**A/N:  
**Gosh. I am so sorry it took so long for me to get this crappy chapter out. I know it's short but hopefully the chapters will get longer as time goes on. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for this story and I would gladly appreciate it if you reviewed again. The next chapter should be out soon, but I won't make any promises.


End file.
